


woke up in tokyo

by yoongimins



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Songfic, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongimins/pseuds/yoongimins
Summary: Jooheon wakes up on a park bench in Tokyo(Thank you Malou for betaing!!!)





	woke up in tokyo

Wind kisses his face, blowing him awake. The of sound cars and chatter slowly seep into his ears. Slowly, he opens up his eyes to be presented by tall pine trees and a grey sky. It’s slightly chilly.

 

Jooheon is on a bench. Why? Why had he subjected himself to the cold autumn night air of Tokyo?  _ Why had any of this happened? _

 

Carefully, he sits up on the bench that hadn’t been kind to him through the night. He’s starting to feel the effects of that now. 

In the distance he hears a bird whistling. It wants to tell him something, but right now the only thing Jooheon could concentrate on was his face. Because that is what he looks like. Just like a bird singing its song. Just like a busy street.

 

_ He does miss his face. _

 

Jooheon barely remembers last night. A drunk blur of bodies and loneliness was the only thing his brain would present itself with.

 

And the fact that it is all too late now - he is very well aware of that. 

 

He figures he has to get going and reaches for his phone to check the time. It’s not anywhere to be found. He has to stop himself from laughing in resignation.  _ That is what you get for passing out on a park bench. _

 

With a heavy heart and sunken shoulders, he starts walking down the gravel path that apparently traced out the whole park. He finds the exit and gets onto the main street.

 

It’s busy, of course.  _ It’s Tokyo. _

 

Walking down a street at full capacity, he has never felt emptier. It’s like his heart has left. Like his torso is gone. 

There’s still a pathetic hope in him. He wishes to see him among these busy souls, feeling just as desperate as him. Jooheon just wants him to find him.

 

Jooheon wants to go home. He goes to a conbini instead. 

 

1:33 PM. That’s what the clock says. It feels like forever.

 

He situates himself at the window of the shop. With no money or his phone, Jooheon finds himself unable to get home. He wants to go home, but instead he sits here. In the window of a 7-eleven in some Tokyo neighbourhood, hoping for Minhyuk to pass by.

  
  



End file.
